Supernatural World
by kjkknmw1831
Summary: Manusia hidup berdampingan dengan makhluk lain. Baik hewan, tumbuhan ataupun makhluk yang manusia anggap hanya dongeng legenda fiksi belaka. Mereka ada namun keberadaan mereka tersamarkan, berbaur dengan manusia tanpa manusia sadari.. Dan inilah kisah mereka, kisah 12 remaja-yang bisa dikatakan bukan remaja lagi tapi tampang mereka masih bahkan sangat muda bak remaja- dengan ras-
Sekitar 2000 tahun lalu, didunia kita, tepatnya di dunia supernatural terdapat 3 kerajaan–bangsawan– yang paling berpengaruh. Mereka adalah :

 **Bangsawan Jo,** merupakan bangsawan penyihir. Pemimpin dari segala jenis makhluk spesies witch, warlock, fairy, wizard, elf dan sejenisnya. Bangsawan jo juga dikenal dengan keahlian mereka dalam meramal masa depan yang tidak di ragukan lagi kebenaran ramalan mereka. Namun, hanya pemilik darah murni keluarga jo yang dapat meramal masa depan dengan sangat akurat. Sisanya tak ada yang dapat benar benar bisa. Kalaupun bisa, kemungkinan kebenaran ramalan itu hanya 50-75%. Saat ini, hanya tersisa 4 bangsawan Jo yang masih bertahan. Yaitu Jo bersaudara. Mereka hidup terpisah hanya untuk merelai perang antara 2 adik mereka yang tak pernah akur.

 **Jo Youngmin,** merupakan pemimpin keluarga bangsawan jo yang tersisa karena dia yang paling tua diantara semuanya. Umurnya 190 tahun dan memiliki ras wizard witch.  
 **Jo Kwangmin,** adik kembar youngmin yang usianya 190 tahun dan memiliki ras witch wizard. Kwangmin bisa saja menjadi pemimpin karena sifatnya yang terlihat lebih tegas dari youngmin.  
 **Jo Hyunmin,** adik yang sedikit cepat terbawa emosi tapi walau begitu ia memiliki sisi yang tegas dalam waktu tertentu jika menyangkut keluarganya. Usianya 185 tahun dan memiliki ras Angel Elf.  
 **Jo Nasya,** anak bungsu dari bangsawan jo yang sangat suka mencari gara gara dan usil terhadap hyunmin. Tapi biarpun begitu ia tetap mencintai dan menyayangi keluarganya. Usianya 184 tahun dan memiliki ras Warlock elf.

 **Bangsawan No,** merupakan bangsawan terkuat sekaligus paling disegani oleh bangsawan kecil lainnya karena sifat mereka yang bisa dikatakan _damai_ itu. Selain itu, mereka merupakan bangsawan terkuat dengan setiap keturunannya memiliki ras angel dan devil dengan campuran ras lain yang membuat kombinasi kekuatan terkuat untuk bangsawan no. Tapi sayang, 1000 tahun yang lalu bangsawan ini dicoret dalam silsilah bangsawan yang berpengaruh karena seluruh keturunannya mati dalam medan pertempuran yang cukup besar. Kalau pun masih hidup, keturunan mereka sama sekali tak ditemukan. Hilang tertelan bumi. Dan untuk menghormati jasa mereka dalam pertempuran besar tak terelakan itu, para tetua membuat sebuah peraturan **_'bahwa jika salah satu diantara makhluk seperti mereka melahirkan keturunan Devil ataupun Angel kecuali yang dibawah naungan bangsawan Kang maka anak tersebut harus diberi marga No'_** untuk mengenang dan tak menghapus silsilah No yang sangat luhur. Tapi peraturan itu pun tidak berlaku kepada mereka yang tak ingin mengganti marganya. Karena hidup dengan menggunakan marga no, mereka tersiksa dan tertindas oleh yang lain. Sampai saat ini tercatat beberapa dari mereka yang memakai marga no diantaranya.

 **No minwoo,** ras devil shinigami.  
 **No wooram,** ras devil demon.  
 **No eunbin,** ras angel succubus.  
 **No minzy,** ras angel fairy.  
 **No minkki,** ras demon devil.

Karena marga no kini seperti marga terasingkan, maka sangat sulit mencari informasi tentang mereka yang bermarga no.

 **Bangsawan Kang,** merupakan bangsawan kuat yang menjadi saingan dengan bangsawan no. Karena setiap keluarga kang memiliki ras angel murni. Tak seperti keluarga no yang campuran. Bangsawan kang yang kini adalah bangsawan terkuat dan mendominasi setelah runtuh hilangnya bangsawan No. Tapi sayang tak ada informasi lebih mengenai siapa saja anggota keluarga bangsawan ini karena setelah peperangan 1000 tahun silam, seluruh data keluarga mereka dihilangkan. 

3 bangsawan itu, **dulu** saling mengetahui rahasia tersembunyi satu sama lain. Hingga tak heran jika mereka tampak 'akrab' saat itu.

Kini, di era modern ini, bangsawan kang yang semakin merajai belum lagi sifat budak mereka yang sangat aroganisme membuat bangsawan kang sangat dibenci oleh masyarakat supernatural. Ditengah konflik ini, muncullah sebuah kelompok.

Kelompok itu bernama,,

 **Supernatural,** yang dilambangkan dengan hurup **_S_**. kelompok yang beranggotakan semua jenis makhluk yang menentang keberadaan bangsawan kang yang terkenal kejam itu dipimpin oleh 4 Makhluk yaitu,,

 **Cho kyuhyun,** seorang devil angel yang seharusnya mengganti namanya menjadi No kareba ia tak mau. Sifatnya sulit ditebak dan sedikit angkuh. Usianya 295. Paling tua diantara kelompok, kelebihannya ialah ia dapat mendeteksi aura makhluk lain. Satu hal yang perlu diketahui, devil dan angel baru bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh mereka jika usia mereka sudah mencapai 250 tahun.  
 **Kim donghyun,** merupakan ketua kelompok ini, meskipun kyuhyun yang paling tua. Rasnya adalah demigod warlock. Usianya 290 tahun dan kelebihannya ialah Abadi. Dengan kata lain ia tak bisa mati mati.  
 **Lee Jeongmin,** seorang vampire werewolf, merupakan bangsawan Lee. Bangsawan werewolf yang tidak terlalu berpengaruh dibanding 3 bangsawan besar itu. Ralat, 2 bangsawan. Usianya 285 tahun memiliki kelebihan menyamarkan auranya. Jeongmin ini sangat pandai dalam penyamaran.  
 **Shim hyunseong,** seorang warlock vampire yang merupakan putra mahkota bangsawan Shim, bangsawan vampire, sahabat bangsawan lee. Bangsawan yang sedikit lebih berpengaruh saat ini. Usianya 287 tahun memiliki kelebihan dapat merubah wujud menjadi kabut dan sejenisnya.

Kini, didunia ini, didunia supernatural terdapat 2 kubu yang sangat kuat yaitu kubu Kang dan Kubu Supernatural. 2 kubu yang sama sama berpengaruh dalan kehidupan Supernatural saat ini. Bahkan leluhur pun tampaknya tak ingin mencampuri urusan mereka. 

Next ==

At First (1)

 **Need Review Dan Saran!**  
 **Jangan jadi pembaca gelap. Setidaknya tinggalkan jejak!**


End file.
